Roses and Arrows
by Manmordor
Summary: What if Ozpin had a son? What if that son so happend to join Beacon at the same time as team RWBY? Craziness ensured! RubyxOC


_**Roses and Arrows**_

 **Chapter 1. Duo at night**

 **Vale nighttime**

"Ah nothing more refreshing as sneaking out at night!" exclaimed the silver haired teen. "Now where was that bookstore again?" he mused to himself. The shattering of glass and a girl standing in the middle of the street with a scythe in her hand brought him out of his thoughts.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" a yell from inside the shop with the shattered window. A few goons came rushing out of the shop and charged the girl. "Well time to help." The boy shrugged and pulled out a black cane with a silver knob on top twisting the knob, the cane split into four pieces that reformed into a bow. The boy took aim but stopped from letting his first arrow lose when he notice how quick the girl dispatched of the goons.

An orange haired man stepped out of the shop with a can in hand. "Great it had to be Roman Torchwick." The teen sighed and let his first arrow lose.

Something cutting the air made Roman turn his head towards the direction of the sound, luckily his reflexes saved him from having an arrow embedded into his skull. Instead the arrow gave Roman a very nasty cut on his left cheek. "Great, first a crazy scythe wielding girl and now some arrow shooting moron!" Roman exclaimed frustrated with his bad luck for the night.

The 'scythe wielding girl' as Roman called her charged him. Roman blocked her strikes while dodging arrow fire at the same time. "You are getting pretty annoying red!" he yelled amidst the chaotic fight. Blocking a scythe attack from above Roman used his chance and fired a shot out of his cane at almost point black range which knocked the girl on her back, he quickly dropped smoke bomb to cover his escape. Seeing the girl get hit at such close range the boy stopped shooting and charged towards her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said when he was next to her. The girl raised her head with a dizzy expression on her face "My head hurts." She whimpered. "Want to chase him?" the boy asked, she nodded while he helped her up. They both turned and saw Roman climbing a ladder onto one of the rooftops. "I'm going to catch him, oh by the way the name is Ruby!" she yelled before taking off at breakneck speed. The boy just smiled and took off after her.

Roman was almost at pickup point on the roof when he heard the telltale sound of gunshots from a certain scythe wielding maniac. With a growl he turned around just in time to see Ruby land on the roof. The two stared at each other when the sound of a grappling hook behind Ruby signaled the arrival of Roman's second nuisance of the night.

A teen came shooting onto the roof giving Roman his first real look at what he has dubbed 'Arrow boy'. The boy had silver hair that he kept in a short spiky mess, his bright green eyes seemed to be analyzing Roman's defense. His grey trench coat was hiding most of his body features which made seizing his strength a bit difficult for Roman. The boy also seemed to be wearing black combat boots with dark grey cargo pants and a maroon colored shirt that has an ursa face printed on the chest area and last but not least black fingerless gloves that had iron knuckle guards.

"Hey Ruby still need help?" the boy smiled. "Sure…. Sorry I didn't get your name." Ruby first deadpanned when the realization hit her that she had dashed away before he could tell her. The boy laughed "No problem it's A-"before he could finish his sentence he had to dodge a shoot from Roman who locked rather angry about being ignored before he relaxed.

"Well kiddos it was fun but my ride is here!" Roman yelled while a transporter appeared behind him, the shooting at the space between the two teens so they had to dodge Roman used the moment to jump into the transporter. Quickly gathering their bearings Ruby and the boy nodded to each other before they opened fire on the transporter only to have all their shoots be blocked by a mysterious figure standing at the opening of the transporter.

Before they had a chance to try anything else the transporter was already gone signaling Roman had escaped. They sighed, so much for catching the bad guys. Suddenly a very dangerous presence stood behind them. "First I spend half of my night searching for you and then when I finally found out where you ran off to you decided it would be a good idea to fight criminals!" A blond woman yelled at them but had her gaze fixed on the boy. The boy turned his head and paled, there stood the one person he hoped that wouldn't find him tonight… Glynda Goodwitch.

(Skip towards examination room)

"What were you both thinking? Being outside so late at night and then fighting a dangerous wanted Criminal!" Glynda scolded the teens while pacing in the room. "Normally we would tell this your parents and leave you with a warning, but in your case Ms. Rose I have someone that wants to speak with you." Glynda sighed resigned that the girl most likely wouldn't be getting any punishment because of Ozpin.

"And you young man are coming with me!" she shouted and grabbed the boy by the neck coat dragging him off. "Bye Ruby." The boy smiled and waved. "Bye." Ruby waved back. As Glynda and the boy where leaving the room a man with the silver hair entered. The man and the boy locked eyes. "Ozpin.", "Son." They greeted each other before the boy was further dragged off by the door closed the face of the boy fell.

"Hey Glynda, do you think dad would let me start school this year?" He asked with hesitation in his voice. "You know what your father said about going to Atlas, in two years when you are at the official starting age you can make your own decisions." Glynda sighed knowing how strict Ozpin was about letting his son venture out of Beacon where he could keep his eye on him. "The boy shook his head. "I'm not talking about Atlas anymore, I want to join Beacon." Glynda turned her head clearly shocked by his words. "Beacon? But I thought you never wanted to be here." Glynda asked clearly confused. "Well I think things are going to be quite lively soon." Glynda shook her head but with a smile she said. "I will talk to him about it, but you have to speak with him too and you have to be on your best behavior." The boy jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much aunt Glynda!" he exclaimed, she smiled and returned the hug.

(Time skip airship to beacon)

"I can't believe my baby sister is going with me to Beacon!" Yang yelled while hugging Ruby. "Please stop." Ruby whimpered while trying to wiggle her way out of her sister's titan grip. Scaning the room a certain silver haired trench coat wearing boy caught her attention and her eyes lit up in sparkles.

Yang noticing her little sisters gaze followed it to the same boy. "Aren't you a bit young to go crushing on some random dude little sis." Yang teased while nudging Ruby in the arm. "That's not it Yang, he is the guy I told you about, the one that helped me that night!" Ruby shouted at Yang. "Well let's go say hi then." Yang happily exclaimed. "No what if he thinks I'm weird?" Ruby asked with a horrified face. "Aw come on he probally likes you and I have to thank him for watching out for my little sister. " Yang teased and grabbed Ruby prepared to drag her to the boy only to stop when she noticed the boy standing in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Ruby, I didn't think we would be going to the same school." He said with a grin. "Hey… long time no see…" she replied nervously. "And I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister" Yang smiled while shaking the boys hand. He smiled back before a thought seemed to cross his mind. "Right you don't know my name yet since when Ruby introduced herself, she kind of left in a hurry before I could tell her." Ruby blushed and tried to hide her face. The boy could only smile at her action. "Well to formally introduce myself, my name is Aisen and it is a pleasure to meet you."

 **-Chapter end-**

Name: Aisen  
Age: 15  
Hair: Silver, short spiky mess  
Eyes. Bright green  
Build: 1,72m tall, lean  
Weapon: Cane/Bow  
Semblance: ?


End file.
